Aula canto
La Sala Coro, nota anche come La stanza della musica, è l'aula al William McKinley High School, dove le Nuove Direzioniprovano tutti i giorni dopo la scuola. Tutti gli incontri si svolgono lì e quindi anche la maggior parte dello spettacolo. Molti numeri musicali sono stati eseguiti nella sala coro. Prima Stagione *Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat *Le Freak *Gold Digger *I Say a Little Prayer *Maybe This Time *It's My Life/Confessions Part II *Halo/Walking on Sunshine *No Air *Hate on Me *Ride wit Me *Bust a Move *Sweet Caroline *Sing, Sing, Sing (With a Swing) *Defying Gravity *Endless Love *Don't Stand So Close to Me/Young Girl *Lean on Me *Hair/Crazy in Love *Imagine *Smile (Lily Allen) *When You're Smiling *And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going *My Life Would Suck Without You *Hello, I Love You *Gives You Hell *Borderline/Open Your Heart *What It Feels Like For a Girl *A House Is Not a Home *Ice Ice Baby *Total Eclipse of the Heart *The Climb *Lady Is a Tramp *Jessie's Girl *The Boy Is Mine *Bad Romance *Beth *It's a Man's Man's Man's World *Good Vibrations *Over The Rainbow Seconda Stagione *Billionaire *The Only Exception *Only The Good Die Young *I Look to You *Losing My Religion *Don't Go Breaking My Heart *River Deep, Mountain High *Sing! *With You I'm Born Again *Lucky *Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy *Damn It, Janet *Whatever Happened to Saturday Night? *Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer *Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind *Forget You *The Most Wonderful Day of the Year *Need You Now *My Funny Valentine *Firework *Fat Bottomed Girls *P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) *Baby *Take Me or Leave Me *I Know What Boys Like *My Headband *Do You Wanna Touch Me? *Landslide *Kiss *Only Child *Trouty Mouth *Big Ass Heart *Hell to the No *I Feel Pretty/Unpretty *I've Gotta Be Me *As If We Never Said Goodbye *Dreams *Songbird *I Don't Want to Know *Go Your Own Way Terza Stagione *Big Spender *You Can't Stop The Beat *Spotlight *Run the World (Girls) *Last Friday Night *Take Care Of Yourself *Hot for Teacher *Perfect *I'm The Only One *Girls Just Want to Have Fun *I Kissed a Girl *Constant Craving *Red Solo Cup *All I Want for Christmas Is You *Extraordinary Merry Christmas *Without You *Never Can Say Goodbye *I Just Can't Stop Loving You *L-O-V-E *Let Me Love You *Home *I Will Always Love You *I'm Still Standing *Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio *Fighter *Night Fever *Disco Inferno *If I Can't Have You *More Than A Woman *I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) *Saving All My Love for You *So Emotional *It's Not Right but It's Okay *I Have Nothing *School's Out *Shake It Out *The Rain in Spain *Because You Loved Me *Tongue Tied *Forever Young *I'll Remember *You Get What You Give *In My Life Quarta Stagione *Boys/Boyfriend *3 *Everytime *Mine *Hopelessly Devoted To You *Superman *Holding Out For a Hero *Come See About Me *Feliz Navidad *Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) *Diva *Don't Stop Me Now *Nutbush City Limits *Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone *Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl *The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up *I Still Believe/Super Bass *Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go *Copacabana *Wannabe *My Prerogative *Your Song Categoria:Luoghi